Act 9.9: Rescue the Citizens!
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Rescue the Citizens! Description "Okay then, I will send you guys to H.E.L.L.!" Dialogue Pino: What? The disciples in our order are mutating people? Jin: That's what we said! We even fought with some of them several times. Pino: That doesn't make sense. There's no way that's happening. Pino: Look, there's some from our order over there. Pino: I will go over there and resolve any misunderstandings you have with our order. Pino: AHHHhh! Isn't that dangerous? Arme: That idiot... Jin: It seems like he really doesn't know anything... Ronan: Let's help him out for now. ---- Tacoel: Oh my... You've really shown up. Pino: Sister Tacoel! Tacoel: Pino, why are you over there? Tacoel: Well, it doesn't matter either way... Ryan: Were you the ones that turned the passengers into monsters? Tacoel: Yes, you are correct. Tacoel: The people that gave us the fake artifact were most likely on the airship... Tacoel: So we thought that if we caused some trouble, you would appear all on your own. Pino: Sister... Did the order really turn the passengers into monsters? Tacoel: The creator's will is always profound and mysterious. Tacoel: It has only been a short time since you have joined so it must be difficult to understand. Tacoel: Though, it's not like you are going to get a chance to anyway. Pino: Wh, why... Tacoel: Now, I shall send you to H.E.L.L.~! Epilogue: Flaune's Proposal Description "Nice to meet you. I am the fatally charming and beautiful botanist, Flaune." Dialogue Pino: The order really did do it... How could this be... Ronan: How do we reserve the mutation effects on the passengers? ???: That's something I can help you with. Flaune: Nice to meet you. I am the beautiful and fatally charming... Flaune: Botanist Flaune. I will be in your care. Ronan: You can help us? What do you mean? Flaune: Didn't you want to return the passengers back to how they were? Flaune: I'm saying that I can do that. Grandiel: Wait! Please be careful. Grandiel: If I remember correctly, there were either flowers or vines that covered the passengers. Grandiel: Most likely the one that did that to the passengers would be a botanist... Grandiel: In other words, the person right in front of us! Flaune: My oh my... You caught on quicker than I had expected. Flaune: You are correct. All those people were infected by the plants that I created. Ryan: Ugh... You bastard! I'll never forgive you. Flaune: How about you slow down that temper for a moment? Flaune: If you knock me out now, those passengers will stay that way forever. Jin: Damn you coward... Flaune: Heh... Let's just call it an intelligent strategy. Lass: So what are your conditions? Lass: I doubt you'll be saving them without something in return. Flaune: You're quick to understand. Flaune: It's not anything difficult. Flaune: If you pass me the real artifact, then I will save the passengers without question. Flaune: Since you all are disciples of justice, I trust you will make a wise decision. Lass: Ugh... Damn it... Ronan: It looks like we do not have a choice. Ronan: We will give you the artifact. Flaune: Excellent choice. Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story